The Magnet
by SupernaturalFanatic19
Summary: Shell only knew a limited amount of her gift and now she finds out that she is the balance between the Human World and the 4th Dimension? What's a girl to do when she has her very life on the line?


**The Magnet**

**Summary: **Shell only knew a limited amount of her gift and now she finds out that she is the balance between the Human World and the 4th Dimension? What's a girl to do when she has her very life on the line?

**Alrighty, formally this story was called Guide to Dealing with the Supernatural, but lately I was rethinking everything and decided to revamp it. Now, Masky, Hoody and the Collective from TribeTwelve are going to be in this, but the story will explain how they are here. **

**Hope you enjoy reading! **

_**Chapter 1**_

Y'know how it feels when you lose a family member that you are close with? How many have you lost that you were close with? Now, I've lost two. I lost my grandmother on my mom's side in 2012 and now since its late 2013, I just lost one of my uncles on my mom's side also. He was the uncle I was most close with. We had almost everything in common. Horror movies, supernatural, almost everything.

The thing was he was never married and he had no children. He was very young, mid 30's at least. Well, he was my step-uncle, but I considered him my uncle nonetheless. My uncle died a week ago, right around the beginning of October. Some say he killed himself, while others say he was murdered. I always believed he had been murdered.

Right now I was standing in front of his grave, the bottom of my dress flowing around my legs. I wore a black leather jacket over my dress so I was warm. I held a Lily in my hand. He always liked lilies. I sniffled and wiped a tear away from my cheek, kneeling down to place the Lily on his grave. "Goodbye uncle Richard...I love you..."

I shivered slightly as a breeze brushed by, blowing my long brown hair along with it. Once the wind calmed down, I smoothed my hair down and looked ahead. My hazel eyes narrowed slightly when I saw a very thick fog coming in from the lake that was just behind the graveyard. The fog seemed kind of weird. It looked thicker than any normal fog.

Suddenly, a skinny and tall figure appeared in the fog. I couldn't make out any features or even if the figure was male or female. The figure and I seemed to engage in a staring contest and to my surprise, the figure raised it's long arm and waved at me.

I blinked and raised my own hand, waving back.

"Shell, you coming?!" My mom's voice brought me out of the trance.

I looked over at her and nodded. "Yeah!" I replied and looked back to the figure in the fog, only to see both of them gone. _That's weird..._I thought and then shrugged it off. Must've been my imagination. I said goodbye to my uncle one last time and headed off to my car so we could go to the reading of my uncle's will.

When we got there, I walked in with my family, which consisted of both my parents, my younger sister and my twin brother. I sat down next to my twin and scowled when I saw my aunt. She was only here because she wanted the money and/or the giant mansion my uncle owned. The guy who was supposed to be reading my uncle's will wasn't here yet. Maybe he was a few minutes late.

"I wonder who's going to get the mansion and the money." Shepherd, my twin brother spoke softly to me.

I shrugged. "Hopefully it ain't our bitch of an aunt." I smirked when Shepherd had to stifle his laugh. Being only two minutes apart, Shepherd and I looked exactly the same for fraternal twins. He was the younger twin. His hair was slightly long, about reaching his shoulders and he kept it in a neat ponytail most of the time. We were both 20-years old and had the same, hazel eyes. We were both born with bright blue eyes, but over the course of time, they had turned to hazel.

"So where's this guy at?" My aunt scowled. "He was supposed to be here by now."

I checked my watch, noticing the time was 2:40. The guy was supposed to be here by 2:30. Oh well, we could wait a few more moments. Then, we all heard the door open.

"Forgive me for being late." A male voice spoke. But the thing about the voice was, it was very deep and smooth, almost seeming to be...god-like. I watched as a man in his late twenties walked into the room, black hair parted to the left of his face with a few stands on the right side. His eyes were the deepest black I had ever seen and they seemed to hold a serious look in them. He wore a black suit with a crisp white shirt and a black tie nicely stuffed into his suit.

For some reason, his presence seemed...inhuman to me.

"I had to run a slight errand before I came here." The man straightened his tie and then he pulled out an envelope with my uncle's name on it. "Now, I was very good friends with Richard until the day he died and he asked me specifically to read out his will."

"Yeah yeah, get on with it. I haven't got all day." My aunt said.

The man seemed to give her a look that ALMOST looked like a glare, but that could've been me. He cleared his throat and opened the envelope and took out my uncle's will. He read about how my uncle was giving out his mansion, his money from writing, his cars and the vacation house he had in California. "Now, the cars will go to the Hartford family, as specifically said, to 'my sister and brother-in-law and their children as well and...no Laurie, you do not get any of the cars'."

I smirked as Laurie looked like she was going to blow up. "The vacation house will go to my ever-loving sister Laurie and her family to use when they want. All that he asks is that is does not get trashed or destroyed." The man spoke.

"What about the money? And the mansion?" Laurie asked.

The man looked at the will again and I swear he looked at me, a smile playing on his face. "The money goes to...the Hartford Family. And the mansion goes to, as quoted, 'My wonderful niece, Shell. I hope you take good care of her'."

"WHAT?!" My aunt shrieked, obviously very pissed off.

My eyes widened and I stood up, marching over to the man and taking the will. I read over it carefully. The mansion WAS mine now.

I heard the man chuckle softly in that deep voice of his and he put a large hand on my shoulder, squeezing gently. "Congratulations Shell."

…...

The next two days I spent getting my things from the apartment I lived in (I had moved out after I graduated from high school) and took it to the mansion I now owned. The place was really dusty when I got there. "Damn..." I coughed.

My family had helped me move in everything and I ended up dusting the entire place, cleaning everything. It was almost nine o'clock when I got done. I huffed and plopped down on the couch. "Uncle...how did you keep this place so clean...?" I laughed softly to myself, thinking about my uncle. He never had a butler or a maid. He must've worked his ass off to clean this place.

"Uncle...I miss you..." I murmured.

I ended up getting up to go outside on the deck. The wind was barely blowing and I looked up at the clear, night sky. The stars were out and shining. The mansion was pretty much on the edge of town, in a beautiful setting with woods all along the property. There was a small stream nearby with a gazebo going over it. I sighed very softly and went back inside, making sure to turn the outside light off.

The next week I spent most of my time in the office, writing or chatting with friends online. I talked to Jess quite a bit and Stormy as well. "You should really come here and check this place out." I chuckled as Stormy and I skyped.

"_Maybe when Christmas comes along. I'm thinking about spending Christmas back in Indiana." _She spoke.

"Yeah." I nodded. All of a sudden, I heard a thud come from downstairs. Stormy must've heard it as well. "You heard that right?"

"_Yeah. Just could've been a ghost." _

Maybe. For a while now, I've noticed that spirits have been hanging around me. It's probably nothing. Maybe I have some kind of gift? Most likely not. "Imma go check. I'll see ya in a bit." I ended the call and went downstairs to check out where the thud came from. I found a fallen painting on the floor and frowned, putting it back up on its spot on the wall.

"Weird..." I muttered.

I suddenly froze when I heard a low growl come from behind me. I felt fear creep up from a deep pit within me and I slowly began to turn around to see what was behind me. My eyes widened in fear upon looking at the thing behind me.

It was some sort of disfigured creature, on all fours, still very much bigger than me. It had a very long tail, the end had several sharp spikes on it. It had large, bright red eyes and sharp talons on its feet. Oh...my...fucking...god...? W...was this...a demon?

The creature roared at me and I screamed, heading for the front door. I ran for my life, knowing this wasn't going to end well if I stayed to see what would happen. I then screamed out in agony as sharp spikes impaled into my back, a good three or four inches and dragged me back. I whimpered as the spikes left my back and I moaned out in pain.

I made an attempt to get up, but a clawed foot stepped down on my back and I heard my back crack loudly. I cried out, the tears trickling down my cheeks as my body erupted into pain. The creature's horrid breath was in my ear and I flinched, trembling. It growled and then its jaws clamped down on my left shoulder, piercing skin.

A scream of agony escaped me and I cried harder, begging for someone to help me. All of a sudden, the creature let out a howl of pain and rolled off me, growling loudly. I groaned, looking at whoever had attacked the beast. My vision was blurry from the pain and from the tears. I saw someone fighting against the beast, dodging its attacks with ease.

"Hey kid!" I heard a faint voice shout and saw someone running to me, kneeling down in front of me. I made out dark hair and a white sweatshirt. "Shit...we need the walking cue tip!"

I heard shouts as my vision was fading. "Hey, stay awake kid! ….id! St...ke...!"

My body went limp as I finally lost against the darkness that invaded my mind.


End file.
